Every Rose Has It's Thorne
by Dance4Grace
Summary: there is Chlark“Just don’t think about it?” she told herself. She broke down, sobbing like she’s never sobbed before. Then he came just like he knew she was grieving he came with his eyes filled with understanding and compassion.see what happens
1. meet brianna

Introduction:

She walked in the halls of Smallville high, not knowing what to expect. It was her first day in Kansas, she has never really been anywhere's besides her old town… there was a strange allure about her, she was gorgeous with her long auburn hair and loose curls and her tall lean body, she walked with confidence and her sassy body language made one of Smallville's favorite farm boy, Clark Kent's, heart skip she was absolutely breath taking, but her eyes had a mystery all on there own…Her name was Britany Rose but Smallville knew her as Brianna Reign.

……………..

"Hey Clark!" Chloe said in a rush as he walked through the Torch doors.

"Hey, Chloe did you see that new girl?" Chloe looked up her eyes read intrigued.

"New girl?" she said forgetting about her favorite pencil she was looking for.

"Yea, her name is Brianna Reign." She nodded she could hear Clarks interest for the girl in his voice, but she was not sure what kind of an interest he had.

Meanwhile:

Brianna was nervous she couldn't stand being so far away from her old town. She lived all the way down in Maine. All of her closest friends lived there, she just wish she could talk to them, but she couldn't she was dead to them. She was no longer a part of their lives.

The bell rang warning that class had already begun, but poor Brianna didn't know where chemistry was. At her old school you could never get lost because there were only 15 classrooms in the whole school, but here there was like 3 floors and a pool. Brianna didn't know what to do, but then she heard a faint scream in the auditorium so being her old curious self she went to go see what was wrong.

……………….

Lana was in the auditorium, because she forgot her purse. As she made her way to the door, someone stopped her he was tall and had a very light complexion. his eyes were like ice sending shivers down Lana's back.

"Hello Lana." He said in a eerie voice.

"What do you want?" she said breathlessly.

"What do you think? I want you. Lana Lang, Head cheerleader, Hot body. You're so beautiful. Do you know that?" He said trying to get closer, but only making her back away. He grabbed her and she screamed as he did so causing him to get angrier. But the faint scream did not only make it to Brianna's ears, but to Clark and Chloe's too. As Clark and Chloe ran to the auditorium Brianna hid in the shadows with a plan up her sleeve.

"Let her go." She said in a low warning voice.

"Why?" the man said without taking his eyes off Lana.

"Because what you're doing is wrong." He chuckled.

"Oh really? Cause it feels so right." He retorted.

"Why don't you pick on somebody my own size?" Brianna said walking in the light.

"You're new aren't you?" He let go of Lana but knocked her out so wouldn't go anywhere. Clark and Chloe came running in. The Man and Brianna lifted there eyes towards the swinging doors and Chloe and Clark Running towards Lana. The man got angry but Brianna grabbed his shoulder then the man turned back around not expecting anything.

Alright I hope you guys understand it better and do not fear because Clark and Chloe will find each other in the later chapters as they try to get Brianna out of danger.


	2. Alias

Chloe and Clark were waiting for her to shudder in fear, but nothing .she just simply smiled, but not in a pleasing way. Her smile was more of a dare teasing him to come closer. She looked in his eyes of ice, but her eyes melted his, he reached to stroke her cheek, but quickly Brianna slapped it away.

"Hands off the merchandise." She warned. This only made him come in stronger, but Brianna grabbed his arm and pushed him to the wall gripping harder and harder on his arm.

"Get gone." She hissed.

"I do not want to see you come near anyone like that again, am I clear?" she said ignoring his cries of pain.

"Crystal." He grunted. Brianna let him go and he quickly left through an exit. Chloe was pleased with this girl and saw why Clark was interested in her. Not only was she very mysterious, but she was gorgeous. She was tall her long hair shining with her natural auburn highlight. Her electric blue eyes seemed to have seen so many things. Her bangs were cut to compliment her high cheekbones and square face. Every aspect about her made her want to know who she really was and Chloe was going to find out.

"Hi." Was all Brianna could mutter somehow she always got herself into these situations and she always had a hard time getting out.

"Hi." The three said in unison.

"I'm Chloe Sullivan." Chloe greeted first, Clark followed suit and shook her hand.

"I'm Clark Kent." He was almost afraid to shake her hand even though he was built like steel. He somehow felt threatened by this petite beauty.

"Lana." she said raising her hand in the air saying her name just above a whisper, her eyes still shocked.

"I'm Brianna, Brianna Reign." She said looking at Clark. She found comfort and security in him. He reminded her of her first love…..

Flashback:

"_Hey Britany." He greeted with a warm smile._

"_Hey you." She said looking in those deep hazel green eyes but all of the sudden she felt so dizzy and cold. She looked up at her best friend, her true love standing in front of her looking at her with fear she couldn't breathe anymore. She saw his mouth moving but couldn't hear the words. She clung to his shirt as she tried to grasp for breath before she gave in she heard him say those three words _she'd longed to hear.

"_Britany, I love you."_

"_Justin." Was the last words she ever got to say to him._

Reality:

Brianna woke up in Clark's arms realizing she must have passed out, as she usually did when she remembered those painful memories. She could barely look at him. He looked and acted too much like Justin and it hurt to think of him. It hurt to know that she could not say goodbye. She had to get out of this man's embrace. She couldn't stay.

……………….

"So do you think she went in the insane asylum? I mean what kind of girl could have strength like that? Also she just randomly passed out." Chloe questioned ,as it seemed to her self. she looked over at Clark, but he didn't answer. He just couldn't get out of his head Brianna's eyes; they were filled with pain and familiarity.

"Earth to Clark?" Chloe snapped. Clark looked up and he finally answered.

"Do you think she was affected by the meteor rocks? I mean Chloe you could hear her crush his arm the bones were just cracking.." he started

"You can spare the details." She said as she went to her computer. She quickly hacked in to the school transfer student list.

_Brianna Jean Reign:_

_Sex:F_

_Age:16_

_Transferred from: Maine_

"It doesn't say where she went to school. Just that she was somewhere from Maine." She said confused.

"Brianna Reign." She kept reading aloud.

"Why does that sound so familiar?" Clark looked at Chloe watching her thoughts race.

She went to google typing in 'Brianna Reign'

"_**Genius Brianna Reign dies in freak car accident **May 11th 2002. Truck driver was asleep on route 60. Witnesses spotted Brianna leaving Luthorcorp…"_

"Looks like our new girl has herself an alias." Chloe stated.

"Why do you think she's hiding?" Clark asked

"Maybe she has to." Chloe whispered as she found Bangor daily news clipping.

"It says here that a 16 year old girl named Britany Mae Rose was pronounced dead after being in a coma for two days after being attacked with a deadly poison. Doctors are not allowed to release the specific toxin at this time. Mother Brenda Rose says"I won't rest until Britany's killer is put to rest." Chloe looked at the picture of Britany.

"It seems that she had to run from her life from who she is who she'ssupposed to be. Clark that must be horrible." Clark mentally chuckled he knew how it felt to run from himself. There was still one thing that Clark needed to know….Why is Britany in Smallville?

**Next chapter, Brianna/Britany meets the Luthors what happens when Lionel persuades her to do a very dangerous task? Does Clark fall for Britany and will Britany break his heart, but open a new door for a love that was always in front of him. Find out when you review.**

**Luv Grace**


	3. Tears

Clark was walking on the side walk when he noticed the beautiful girl in front of him. He knew it was Britany or Brianna or whoever she really was. He couldn't help but notice this unique birth mark on her shoulder. It was shaped like a rose, and the strap of her mint green lace tank barely hid it.

Clark decided to go talk to her so he ran up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. But Brianna twitched and did a spin kick, but Clark caught her ankle.

"Wow…it's just me Clark Kent remember." He said reassuringly. He released her ankle. Clark couldn't help but stare at how beautiful she was. Her light auburn hair was up with a few loose curls framing her face. Her make up brought out those mysterious electric blue eyes, he gasped when she looked into his.

"What do you want?" she said looking to the side. He did a smile that made her knees go weak. She could not be near this man he reminded her too much of the past she tried so hard to forget.

"I was hoping we could walk to school together?" he said with another smile. Brianna had to turn around and try to ignore him.

"I was fine walking by myself." She said as Clark followed.

"Yeah, well I thought you looked lonely." Clark said. She smiled in annoyance and turned around.

"Look, you seem nice and all, but I like being alone." She said starting to walk away.

"Why?" he said softly.

"Jeeze! Don't you people take a hint?" She said trying to walk faster.

"Look I can tell your lonely and hurt.."

"You don't know the first thing about me." She said in a threatening voice.

"Yes I do…your like how I use to be…." She stopped but didn't turn around.

"Listen, I'm nothing like you alright……" Clark interrupted her.

"Your hiding trying to run away from who you are." she turned around and looked in his eyes she started to break down in tears he was right.

Flashback:

_Britany lay in her hospital bed after waking up from her coma and after they pumped out the poison from her stomach. She looked out the window fearing she may never see this town again._

"_Britany Rose?_" _The man asked. She didn't take her eyes off the window._

"_Yes." She answered._

"_My Name is Ben Sear, from the CIA."_

"_I know." She replied._

"_Well, so you know what you have to do." She nodded her head. Tears threatened to spill. He handed her a paper._

"_Please sign here." She took the pen and signed Britany Mae Rose for the last time._

…………..

Brianna couldn't stop crying. she hated Clark for making her remember those painful memories. She started to pull away, but went back in his arms because even though, he brought pain, he also brought safety and comfort. As Chloe was getting off the bus she saw this scene in front of her. She couldn't help the tears from falling. She loved Clark so much and she tried so hard to ignore it. Why did he have to hold this spell over her?

Later:

It was after school and Brianna started towards her car. She spotted this old man leaning on her car.

"What do you want?" she asked shoving him so she could unlock the door.

"Hello to you too, Ms.Rose." She stopped breathing. How could this man possibley know?

"Who are you?" she said looking up.

"My name is Lionel Luthor and I need you to do something for me." He said with an evil grin.

"Why Should I?" She asked softly. He walked towards her. Pushing her against her car.

"Because I know what you can do Britany." She swallowed the hard lump, forming in her throat, down.

"What do you want me to do?" She whispered with a tear gliding down her cheek.

Alright i hope it got you wondering i'll post during vacation but only if ya'll reveiw..

Thanks Crazy-Deana for the help

Luv Grace


	4. Beauty

Chloe was in the torch. Tears were staining her flawless face. Chloe just sat gazing at the picture of Britany.

"Why do I have to love him so much?" she said barely above a whisper. she sighed closing the site were that beautiful girl mocked her with her eyes.

"Just don't think about it?" she told herself. She broke down, sobbing like she's never sobbed before. Then he came just like he knew she was grieving. he came with his eyes filled with understanding and compassion.

"Chloe what's wrong?" he said softly in her ear. His arms wrapped around her shoulders and his chin resting on top of her head. She didn't answer him. She just let herself cry in his arms. Clark notice she didn't answer but he didn't want to push. He pulled her in closer not sure what else to do and tried to calm her down by softly humming in her ear.

"_Why does he do this to me?" _she thought to herself

……………..

Brianna waked down the long hall in the Luthor mansion. She never had to do something like this before and she wasn't looking forward to it. She was ashamed of herself having to go through drastic measures to keep her identity safe.

Lex was playing his favorite song by Mozart on his piano but was interrupted by a loud knock.

"If it's not about Tuesday please go away." He stated. The person didn't listen they opened the door. Lex was about to yell but a tall beautiful women with the most beautiful blue eyes appeared in front of him. Lex's mouth dropped she was gorgeous that it had to be deadly. He thought.

"Who….you…uh..who are you?" Lex never stuttered before? Who was she?

"My name is Stacy Richmen."Brianna said with a seductive smile.

"I need a favor?" she said slowly walking up to him. Moving her body in perfect movement. Lex gulped and started to sweat and places he didn't know he had places.

"What do you need?"he asked

…………………

"Are you sure you're alright Chloe?" he said looking in her green eyes.

"Yes. I was just this article I read. It was so sad. I couldn't control myself." She explained.

"So what do you want?" she said with a fake smile.

"I think that Britany has special abilities and I think it has something to do with her birth mark." He said looking at the ground.

"Birth mark?" she questioned.

"This morning I talked to her and I saw a rose shaped birth mark on the back of her shoulder." He said looking back up. Chloe was defiantly curious.

"Wait, Clark. I think I heard of something like that before." Clark walked towards her .

"Really?" he asked. She broke out a smile which surprised both of them since she hasn't smiled all day.

"I think I can pull up the history on the myth." She explained as she typed away on her keyboard.

"The myth?" he questioned. He walked over behind her chair bending down to see the screen.

"There was this story my Aunt use to tell me. It was about how in each generation this girl is born. She is blessed with beauty, but cursed as wel,l for she cannot use it for her own gain, which means she can't love. This girl also has special gifts such as; Premonitions, incredible strength, and her voice can hypnotize anyone within 20 ft near her, it's so beautiful. They're also impaths." She described while still searching for the whole story.

"Well what is her purpose and what does the rose birth mark represent?" he asked intrigued.

"I don't know that's the part of the story I can't remember." She said.

……………..

"There's a song that's inside of my soul" she sang as she unzipped her dress. The dress fell down showing her beautiful body. it was the most perfect bodyLex hasever seen.


	5. Should he stay or Should he go?

Lana walked in the Torch with a distraught look upon her face. Chloe and Clark quickly looked up.

"Lana!" Clark exclaimed not expecting her. It was strange. Usually he would see her face and melt, but ever since he met Britany no beauty can compare to her. That felt wrong and he felt wrong for thinking it.

"Lana what's wrong?" Chloe asked.

"I went to Lex to talk about talon bills and as I walked in the room. I saw the new girl naked and singing some strange song to Lex?" She said still unsure of what she just saw.

Chloe kind of looked digested. Who would want to show off there birthday suit to cue-ball? Then she came across something very interesting.

"Clark I think I found something about our new Ms. Congeniality." Chloe said unable to take her eyes off the screen. Both Lana and Clark went to look at the screen and what they saw was nothing compared to their theories.

………….

"Lex?" Britany came up with a plan. She couldn't kill an innocent man to protect her identity.

"Yes, Stacy?" he asked looking deep into her eyes. she went to his ear and softly whispered in it.

"Lex, My real name is Britany Rosé. Your father hired me to kill you." She said almost breaking down.

"What?" He exclaimed. He knew that name all to well. He was furious that his father would go through great measures to kill him. Lex only wanted for his father to love him and now he knows that will never happen.

"Lex,I need you to fake your death." She said putting her dress back on.

"Why, why aren't you killing me?"

"Because if you know what I really am, then you know I can't take an innocent life." She said slowly walking up to him.

"I know." He stated. He looked down and then turned around staring at the wall.

"How come you even considered it?" he asked still staring at the wall.

"Lex, I was scared. He caught me at a very weak moment. He knew who I was and threatened to tell the world if I didn't kill you, but I can't. I would rather die then to know I killed someone just to protect my identity." She said almost falling a part. Just then Clark, Chloe and Lana waltzed right in.

"Don't hurt him Britany!" they said slowly walking up to her, but then they realized that she was not naked and Lex was not hurt.

"How did you know who I was?" she asked a bit wigged.

"Long story." Chloe stated. Britany sat down.

"I've got time." She said softly.

"What exactly do you guys know?" the three looked at each other then back at Britany.

"Well…"

**Alright here is chapter5 it is sort of confusing but in the next chapter I lot of pieces come together…Next up! Britany tells Clark, Lana, and Chloe what she really is , she also finds out that Clark is in love with her and tells him that she has only loved one boy and she would only love him, she also seems to be in a lot of danger when linoel finds out she did not kill Lex…Which brings Chloe and Clark traveling to Maine to find out more answers…See what happens when you reveiw.. :)**


	6. confessions

"It all started when Chloe and I wanted to know exactly where you came from." Clark began.

"That's when I hacked in the school's transfer scripts to see what I could find out." Chloe finished.

"And that's when you found out that I did not have the name of my old school." Chloe nodded then began again.

"Exactly, and then I realized that I've heard of the name Brianna Reign somewhere. So I went to goggle and found a newspaper clipping about Brianna Reign dying in a car crash." She explained.

"Then how did you know who I really was." she asked

"Well, Chloe found news clipping about a girl named Britany Rose who was killed by poison, and the picture of the girl was you." Clark said

She nodded and stood up.

"My life was just getting good ya know. I was feeling normal for once." She said as she looked out the big windows it was raining now. She felt like the world felt sympathy for her.

"What exactly happened Britany?" Lana asked. she walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Britany looked down tears started to fall. She pushed her long auburn hair to her left shoulder to reveal her right bare shoulder, with her rose shaped birthmark.

"My real name is Britinia Lisa Rosé , Rosé is the key word. From generations to generations a Rosé is born in the world she is blessed, but the same time cursed."

"How?" Clark asked

"She can't love." Chloe answered. Britany shook her head.

"I can't live on my own terms and opinions. I can't obey myself. I have to do what I'm told even if I have morals I can't live by them." Lana was confused.

"So you were blessed with beauty but cursed with no free will?" Britany stood up and noticed the confused faces so she tried to put it in terms they would understand.

"Do you guys know the story of sleeping beauty?" she asked

"Yea, but what does that have to do with anything?" Clark asked

"She was a Rosé." She answered

"Wait, so you're saying that sleeping beauty is actually true?" Chloe asked in awe.

"Sleeping beauty was told by a man name Michel Grew, he was considered crazy, but imaginative. They took the stories he told and made them into fairy-tales. He was actually a soothsayer and his grandfather fell in love with sleeping beauty the very first Rosé or actually she was just a beautiful Baby that was blessed by mixcels ."

"What are those?" Lana asked.

"They are strangely like fairies. Back then when a girl was born she was to be blessed by mixcels. But unlike most baby girls, sleeping beauty was half mixcel because her mother that died from birth was indeed a mixcel. That fell in love with a mortal. A witch heard of this and saw the baby girl's future and saw all the men in the kingdom all wanting sleeping beauty as their wife. So when all the mixels came to bless her. The witch interrupted before the last mixcel was finished and cursed her of no free will if she were to fall in love than she were to fall in a deep sleep and her face will be covered with blemishes and boils the only way to break the spell was for the love of her life to kiss her. But there was one more mixcel that had not blessed her yet and gave her powers. The witch was so confidant that no one would kiss her ugly lips she forgot that true love sees no beauty. so sleeping beauty woke up to the lips of the prince and color went back in her face and the boils and blemishes disappeared. Sleeping beauty ended up using her last minute blessing to defeat the witch but before the witch died she gave one last curse that every Rosé generation will have no free will" every one was so amazed and engrossed with her story they couldn't believe it actually happened.

"So you're her great great great great great great gr…" Chloe started.

"We get your point Chlo." Clark said.

"Is there anyway to break the curse?" Lana asked.

"There was talk of the evil witch having a daughter named Isabelle Theroux the only way to stop the spell is to strip the decedent's powers." Britany said.

No one knew this but Isabelle's descendent was standing right there in the room and didn't even know they were the descendent

………………

Linoel saw Britany's failure to kill Lex.

He looked down and sighed. He pushed a black button and a voice came on the speaker.

"Yes Mr. Luthor?" a quirky young woman asked.

"Jenny dear.. Would you be a gem and get me Albert Grew's number?

"Yes Mr.Luthor."


End file.
